With Microsoft's™ introduction of the Microsoft Pen™ with their line of Surface Pro™ computers in February 2013 and the September 2015 introduction of the Apple Pencil™ for the iPad Pro™, electronic pens and pencils have gone mainstream. Yet, three years after the introduction of the Microsoft Pen™, the way to attach and detach an electronic pen to an electronic tablet remains either through a fabric loop that attaches to the back of the tablet or to the back of a keyboard cover that attaches to the tablet, or more recently, with the introduction of the Microsoft Surface Pro 4™ and the Microsoft Surface Book™, by attaching the pen magnetically to one side of the tablet. However, attaching an electronic pen to a tablet magnetically makes it very easy for the pen to be knocked out, dropped, and lost. Moreover, Apple™ has not announced any attachment mechanism that would secure its Apple Pencil™ to its associated iPad Pro™ in any manner. In fact, the new Apple Pencil™, while an amazing piece of art and technology, does not even include a clip. Without a clip, an electronic pen or pencil is prone to roll over smooth resting surfaces, fall to the ground, and if not noticed, get forgotten and lost.
In addition, losing an electronic pen or pencil that cost anywhere from $50 to $100 may not only be costly, it may also amount to a major nuisance and a substantial loss of productivity until a replacement had been obtained.
Since most electronic tablets designed for professional use, and even new generations of smart phones, are expected to support an electronic pen or pencil in the future, it is only natural to expect that these tablets also include a simple coupling mechanism that would fasten and unfasten such pens and pencils from their associated tablets and smart phones quickly, securely, and conveniently.